


Noel x Hope One-Shot Collection

by darkunlimited



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkunlimited/pseuds/darkunlimited
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots created through request via Tumblr. Pretty much just Noel x Hope pairing stuff that ranges from general humor to smut. These are the edited versions of the requests, so there are some changes to content. Will be updating chapters as edits are completed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noel x Hope One-Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: NoeHopu- Taking a bath together
> 
>  
> 
> _A/N: The original version of this fic is posted on ff.net as it was non-smut (just kind of sexy). However, the request was so tempting I went back and basically 'finished it' by adding smut after where it originally ended. This would be the officially complete version._

“Explain to me again why I’m here?”  Hope sighed as his companion rushed ahead of him to set up a stool in front of one of the water taps aligning the wall to wash off.  With some convincing, Noel had managed to pull Hope away from work and take him to one of the few bathhouses that had a private area in Yusnaan.  “I can bathe just as easily back home.”  

“Your home is your office.”  Noel grabbed at Hope’s arm, pulling him over to sit down in front of him, both men already undressed and wearing towels around the waist for modesty, at Hope’s insistence. “That’s not the point.”

“Then what is the point?” This whole endeavor was putting Hope on edge, especially Noel’s enthusiasm.  The younger man quickly sat down next to him and filled his own pail with water, splashing it all over his body and starting to soap up.  Hope hated the fact that there were mirrors all along the wall facing them.  Noel was incredibly unaware of just how good looking he was and it made Hope nervous at just how obvious it might be that he was staring even though Noel didn’t seem to be paying attention.  He didn’t want Noel to think ill of him.

“The point is for you to relax.”  Noel dumped the pail over his body again; water running down to wash the suds away.  Hope turned his head away just in time for Noel turn his way and notice he hadn’t even gotten started.  “Hope, you okay?”

“Yeah. Just thinking about…” Dammit. “Stuff.”   

“Stuff, huh?”  Noel smirked and Hope could have sworn he saw something in his eye twinkle before the younger man got up, set his stool behind Hope and splashed him with his refilled pail.  “You really do work too hard.”

“What are you doing?” Hope asked as Noel began to wash his back with the soap he’d been using on his own body previously.

“Washing your back.”  Noel shrugged. “It’s no big deal; back in my village, bathing like this was pretty common since water wasn’t always abundant.”

“Okay.”  Noel’s logic made sense even though it also made Hope more than a little anxious at Noel’s touch.  He ran complex theorems through his head as soapy calloused hands ran their way down his back and across his chest; touching everywhere manageable though just barely missing touching him any where that would be considered inappropriate; only lending the soap to Hope to cover those areas himself while Noel worked his hair, slowly turning Hope into gelatin.

By the time Noel began to help him rinse off, Hope truly had begun to relax. Leave it to Noel to have magic hands on his scalp.  If they survived all this, he would have to recommend Noel give up a life of fighting to become a masseuse.  

“All set.”  Noel nudged Hope lightly from behind with his hand as he settled back where he was washing up previously before pointing at the large tubs nearby.  “Go settle in.  I just need to wash off a bit more.”  Not even remotely feeling like arguing anymore Hope stood and made his way to the steaming waters before lowering himself in, sighing out loud as the heat worked out any additional kinks Noel had missed during their activity on his body.  “Good, right?”  Noel’s voice echoed off the walls from where he was still washing off. Hope nodded, not caring if the younger man was paying attention when he closed his eyes and let the waters soothe him.

It was a small splash that first alerted Hope to Noel joining him in the same tub. “There are other tubs in here you know.”  Hope pointed out.  

“I know.” Noel laughed as a light caress of his skin against Hope’s side made the older man force his eyes open, blue eyes beaming as they gazed into his own green ones.  

“We also could have done all this in the public bathing area.”  Hope stated.  Why was Noel touching him again?  They had already washed off and he was relaxed just like Noel wanted.  Mission accomplished.

“Not all of it.”  

“Oh?”  From the other man’s expression and the hand now trailing up his thigh he knew something was up.  

“Yeah, I can’t fuck you in the public one.”  

Stunned silence filled the room as Hope processed Noel’s words.

“Okay.”  No sooner than he said it, Hope found himself pinned to the side of the bath, the young hunter pressing his body flush against his own; the erection that he hadn’t noticed beneath the water and Noel’s wet towel taking place of the hand that had been rubbing his thigh as Noel straddled him.  He could feel Noel’s sigh of relief as the younger mans arms wrapped around Hope’s neck and the brunet pressed a playful kiss against his forehead.

“Thank you.”  Noel breathed into his hair, hands coming up to play with silver strands.  “I honestly didn’t want to try secretly jerking off in the next tub over if you said no.”

“Your welcome?”  Hope managed to squeak out just before Noel captured his lips, the hard semi-covered length that was pressing into his inner thigh slid up to meet his own, making Hope gasp.  He’d known he was attracted to the younger man for quite some time now but Hope never expected those feelings to be reciprocated on any level, more than satisfied with their mutual friendship; or so he thought as a groan escaped from his mouth when Noel rolled his hips against him just so. 

If this was how Noel wanted to conduct further exploits in helping Hope to relax he certainly wouldn’t argue.  As it turned out, Noel’s hands weren’t the only part of him made of magic.

The next few moments were punctuated by the sounds of sloshing water and intermittent moans as both men continued to feel one another out.  Noel had not backed off from his position on Hope’s lap, slowly undulating his hips so that their cocks would continue to tauntingly caress as he sucked on the silver haired man’s neck.  Hope for his part remained relatively passive, letting his hands run along the sides of Noel’s arms, feeling the tanned muscle beneath his palms flex and relax with each movement before he claimed the hunter’s mouth once again.

“I really hope you plan on touching me more than that.” Noel gasped between kisses, teeth trapping Hope’s lower lip as one of his arms reached between them to get rid of that damning towel.

“Yes.”  Hope brought his hands up from Noel’s arms, gliding them across his shoulder blades and down towards his waist, where he stopped the brunet’s movements against him before trailing his hands under firm thighs to then lift and wrap them around his waist so that there was no space left between them.  Flesh against flesh, Hope didn’t think he could get more aroused than he was now as he stroked his fingers along Noel’s lower back.

Noel was moving faster, the friction between their bodies increasing with the water aiding the slide of their erections against one another.  It was only moments after the increase in speed that the hunter arched his back, lust-ridden blue eyes staring as Hope felt the burst of Noel’s fluids, the heat from the tub resulting in a stark contrast to the semen that coolly spilled against his lower abdomen.  “Shit, I didn’t think I’d come that fast.”  Noel chuckled in spite of his loss of breath.

“You’re still young.”  Hope teased as he lifted his groin to brush against Noel again.  He was getting close but nowhere near finishing.

“Hmm, in all fairness I had a bit of a handicap.”  Eyebrow arching in curiosity at Noel’s admission, Hope forced himself to stop his hips from moving so the younger man could grab one of the hands resting on Noel’s low back near the apex of his butt and assist in guiding it down the crack until Hope could feel something that felt like silicone subtly flaring out from inside him.

“Is that what I think it is?”  Hope choked on the words as Noel shot him a grin that made him wonder what kind of devil he had just made a pact with.

“Pull it out.”  Noel started to remove it without him, pulling the plug by its base slowly until Hope began to help; the length and varied ridges of the toy he had been using outright startling.  It was no wonder Noel had gotten off so quickly.

Once removed, Noel arched and cracked his back, erection once again hard and bobbing against his in the water.  However instead of continuing as they had been, the young hunter moved off Hope’s lap and headed to the bench on the opposite side from where Hope was sitting, kneeling away from him, arms folded against the tiles surrounding the tubs edge.  “So Mr. Director, am I going to have to pretend I didn’t catch you staring at my ass again or are you going to fuck me instead?”

Hope didn’t need to be asked twice as his body throbbed in submission to Noel’s request.  He lunged forward, molding his body against Noel’s back, fingers coming to cover the other man’s hands as he barely managed to begin entering Noel slow enough not to hurt him.  Of course, amidst the tightness of that first ring of muscle Hope could feel pre-coated lubrication aid his movements as he slid in, the only indication of any discomfort on Noel’s end coming from the way his fingers laced between Hope’s and squeezed against them.

“Noel, are you?”  Hope was stuttering, the feel of Noel around him was overwhelming and he was starting to get overheated by the water around them.

“Do it.  I’m fine.”  Noel clenched, making Hope moan and thrust, mindless of anything else around him but the feel of the boy beneath him giving Hope something he’d never thought to ask for, like he had somewhere to belong.

Even though his old friends surrounded him again, every one had their own problems and time together was only spent trying to solve the current world’s problem. 

Except Noel. 

Noel, who was crushed by the guilt of bringing about the world’s end, of Serah’s death and who’s dreams for a better world were shattered the very moment he thought he met his goal.  All that effort, all that work to prevent a catastrophic future…  it was a pain that Hope understood well.

Yes, they worked with the others but Noel went out of his way to make Hope do things other than plan the next step to save the world, even if it was showing up at his offices and dragging him out for some fun against his will.  In many ways, Noel was his best friend, even if he hadn’t realized it.

“Fuck, Hope, go faster.”  The brunet was gasping beneath him, shaking and so close to cumming again.   Hope drove in deeper, teeth bared, as he kept moving in and out, faster than he ever thought he could.  It was all he could do as he felt his breath catch, a bright light enveloping his senses; heat exploding around him as he finally let go.

+++

“Hope?”  He woke up lying on the tile outside of the tub, Noel bent over beside him.  The chill from the stone was welcome after the super nova that just washed over him.  “How are you feeling?”

“Good.”  It was the truth, he’d never felt so fantastic; even if in hindsight he was pretty sure Noel just wrecked him from wanting to sleep with anyone else for the rest of his life.

“You passed out.  I was a bit worried you overheated.”  The brunet stood and Hope noticed that Noel had wrapped a towel around his waist again.  “We just won’t do it in a tub that hot again.”  Hope laughed, the whole situation was ridiculous.  He’d gone from being annoyed with the hunter for taking him away from work to begrudgingly accepting some relaxation before having sex with the other man.

“What’s so funny?  I’m being serious.”  Noel waved at the tub they’d been in; steam still wafting from its surface.  “I damn near passed out too.”  Hope continued to laugh.

“Sorry, just, why did you do this?”  He had to know what Noel was thinking.  Something like this couldn’t have been random when the hunter was so well prepared.

“Isn’t it obvious?  Hope, you do so much for every one around you, kept us all from giving in… how can I not fall just a little bit in love with you?”  Hope felt his heart beat hard against his chest, a soft joy spreading over him upon hearing those words.  Noel leaned over to give him another kiss, this one much simpler but somehow worth more than the ones before.  “Besides, I have other reasons…”

“Oh?”  Hope was curious.

“Yep.  You also have an amazingly hot ass.”

+++

Fin.


End file.
